1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, and more particularly to a driving device for an embroidering machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional embroidering machine, there are provided a plurality of cloth-holding frame units with different sizes for different embroidery patterns. In use, a selected cloth-holding frame unit is first mounted to the embroidering machine. Then, an embroidery area matching the selected cloth-holding frame unit is selected manually for the conventional embroidering machine.
However, the selected embroidery area may not match the selected cloth-holding frame due to a manual operation error, thereby resulting in an incorrect embroidery pattern. Furthermore, when the selected cloth-holding frame unit is configured with an embroidery area smaller than the selected embroidery area for the conventional embroidery machine, damage to a stitching unit of the conventional embroidering machine may occur.